NITROS∅ Unit II
NITROS∅ Unit II is a character in Darklight Chronicles: Luminosia 3512. She is a duplicate of of prototype unit NITROS∅. Overview One of an early Exa-Grade unit and a direct copy of the prototype, Unit II has an AI on her own unlike the prototype and being labeled to be general type unit. While the prototype is the most advanced unit to be created so far and Unit II has the same structure performance, she turns out to be a poorly optimized unit, due to how advanced her body is, her AI is not fully compatible. Result her to have a poor performance in many way and currently there is no way to fix this issue as there is no method of creating an AI that is advanced enough to be compatible with the complexity of NITROS∅ structured body. Thus cancelled more prototype clone production until the compatible AI is created. Being a general type and her poor performance, she is always being looked down upon comparing to her predecessor as her current work is as a housewife for one rich yet selfish individual, she is always being abused and bullied. Appearance She looks exactly like her predecessor with exception of having no heterochromia (both of her eye are identitcal) and she wearing a black dress that NITROS∅ once wore. (currently NITROS∅'s own dress are almost completely torn up and only the collar and one sleeve area remains) Due to an accident of falling from stair while housecleaning, one of her leg is not fully functional due to her knee joint being broken, result in her always limping when she's moving around. Unfortunately for her she did not receive any repairing on her knee either due to the one she works for never intended to send her for maintenance and she does not have money to pay for her repair either. Personality Unit II has an unhealthy mentality due to her abused life, being treated as a failure and a trash. She always have a death wish deep inside her and apparently always being ordered around. Her housework, no matter how hard she tried she is always being scolded and being told that her work is a disappointment, further adds up her frustration. She cannot fight either, while like all unit she has a sword and handgun in her disposal, she is very awful with aim and swordsmanship. Result in her unable to fight back when being abused. Luckily for her that Xiara (NITROS∅) often visits her in order to encourage her, Unit II herself views Xiara as her adviser and only one of a few who actually cares her. Weapons and Abilities Unit II does not have unique abilities different from other unit. She has the same standard-issue sword and handgun like other unit, she has access to Nanomaterialization but unfortunately due to her AI being not fully compatible, she is unable to use the Nanomachine ability which is the main reason she cannot recover her leg. And her only method is manual repair maintenance, which she does not have money to do so. After her freedom, she is given proper combat training by Xiara, makes her capable to fight properly as of now. Thus given some unique weaponry, her nanomachine is as well functional now due to the tweak on her AI, while still not able to bring out the same outstanding performance as Xiara's body it is enough to enable her to matches other unit's performance. * SCS-002P Shiftable Chain Sword - A pair of sword hidden under Unit II's long sleeves, these swords are build to fashion like a chain and has two function, sword form and whip form, sword form is pretty self explanatory while whip form is transformable by loosen the joints on the sword, fashioned to looks like a chain whip, the whip also has extended range compare to sword. Conclusion of Her Fate After years of Unit II's suffering, Xiara decides that she'll bought her 'ownership' from the person who she works for, it was an expensive bargain as the person demands a few millions for her freedom, Xiara however paid for it regardless and gives freedom to Unit II, ends her abusive life. Currently she's working for Ciel's refugee camp as a gardener and is treated rightfully, marks the beginning of her better life experience. She is notably loves white flower, most notable white epiphyllum as for her, it reminds her of Xiara. Due to this, many acre around the camp is filled by white epiphyllum that Unit II planted. Trivia * Literally Isomer rip-off, almost. ** Her loves for white epiphyllum is also a direct reference to Shattered Connexion. * Imagine having most advanced technology in our hand but you don't have enough knowledge to use it properly, that is what Unit II feels about her body. * Imagine being bullied in school, being called a trash, useless or a failure and being treated like one, eventually you would having serious depression issue, and it basically what Unit II mentality has become. * While being a general type unit, she can improve her combat capability with manual training, same goes to the other unit as they can as well do things that they're not good at in an excellent performance if given proper time of manual training. (To simply put, general type is given a generalist head start while combat type are given combat ability head start)